stand by u
by snap-me
Summary: Terinspirasi oleh ‘Stand by U’ punya TVXQ.


Stand by U

Author : cassie-HAIKU

Pairing : U. Sasuke x U. Naruto

Genre : Angst

Rate : M

Warning : Yaoi

Disclaimer : © Masashi Kishimoto

----------------------------- oOo ----------------------------

A/N :

Terinspirasi oleh 'Stand by U' punya TVXQ. Mau tau kayak gimana? Nonton aja di Youtube. Bingung nih. Ratenya M aja. Tapi gak ada lemonnya. Lime juga ga ada. Cuma cerita, koq. Hehe *dibom* rasa-rasanya, anak-anak boleh baca *kalo suka yaoi* sutralah *speechless*

----------------------------- oOo -----------------------------

Ruangan itu tidak terlalu luas. Cukup untuk sebuah kamar. Atau ruang tamu. Yah, sebuah ruang tamu mewah. Tapi ruangan itu kosong. Hanya ada gorden tipis yang menutupi jendela, dan sedikit menghalangi sinar matahati sore. Pintu hanya ada satu, terbuat dari kayu dengan kualitas terbaik. Namun, sekali lagi. Di dalam ruangan itu benar-benar kosong. Tidak ada benda apapun. Bahkan di langit-langit tidak ada lampu.

Dan tepat di sebelah pintu, ada seseorang. Seseorang yang sedang duduk, dengan tatapan sayu. Ia menggenggam erat handphonenya. Handphone yang mungkin belum keluar di pasaran. Layar handphone itu berkedip, menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

Sang pemilik tersentak kecil, lalu tersenyum miris saat tahu siapa orang yang ada di seberang sana. Ia menekan tombol reject, yakin bahwa orang yang menelepon itu bukan orang yang ia tunggu.

Matanya kembali sayu, tidak memancarkan keinginan untuk hidup. Ia tampak begitu putus asa. Begitu . . . menderita. Tapi, di sudut hatinya, ia masih memiliki harapan. Meski sangat kecil.

Benarkah?

----------------------------- oOo -----------------------------

PS : Di sini sasunaru tinggal serumah. Eum, sekamar juga. Ya iyalah! *ditendang*

FLASHBACK

Musik itu mengalun lembut, memanjakan telinga dengan dentingan halus nan merdu. Seorang pria berambut hitam kebiruan sedang duduk di sebuah sofa beludru mahal keluaran terbaru, dengan santai sembari menutup mata. Di seberang ruangan, jari-jari lentik berwarna tan sedang asyik bermain di atas tuts-tuts piano.

Uchiha Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, membentuk sudut tak sampai 45 derajat, saat dentingan piano melembut, ritmenya melambat dan diikuti desahan panjang dari pria berkaos orange di seberang ruangan itu. Naruto menarik nafas, lega sebuah lagu selesai ia mainkan.

Ia menoleh kea rah Sasuke, yang masih menelengkan kepalanya. "Lagunya sudah selesai," katanya, berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pacarnya.

"Hn" hanya itu kata yang terdengar.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia duduk tepat di samping Sasuke. "Teme, kau harus datang ke konser itu, ya!" kata Naruto. Sepasang mata onyx itu terbuka, lalu menyapukan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan, sebelum sebuah kata terucap, "Hn,"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu melonjak girang. "Hore! Aku jamin! Kau tidak akan kecewa. Akan kuberikan pertunjukan terbaikku besok," katanya antusias. Sasuke tetap memasang wajah stoicnya, meski dalam hati tersenyum. _Dasar Dobe_, batinnya.

----------------------------- oOo -----------------------------

Tepuk tangan menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Semua orang tersenyum, kagum sekaligus takjub akan penampilan sang pianist muda, Uzumaki Naruto. Di usianya yang masih terbilang cukup muda, bahkan beberapa hari lalu ia baru saja menginjak kepala dua, prestasinya dalam bermain piano sungguh luar biasa.

Setiap mata hanya tertuju padanya. Pada seorang pria muda dengan setelan jas putih, dan mawar merah tersemat di dadanya. Mata biru langitnya menyipit, tertarik karena adanya senyuman bangga di bibirnya. Rambut pirangnya bergerak seakan tertiup angin seiring gerakan kepalanya yang mengangguk berterima kasih kepada seluruh penonton.

Dan tentu saja, ia tersenyum amat manis pada seseorang di bangku penonton, yang meskipun dengan wajah stoic, tetap memberikan tepuk tangan.

Saat tepuk-tepuk itu mereda, layar mulai tertutup. Naruto melangkah menuju _backstage_, dan menerima ucapan selamat dari orang-orang yang memang bertugas 'di balik layar'. Senyumnya masih mengembang, membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya bertambah bahagia. Paduan yang benar-benar menentramkan, bahkan bisa meluluhkan hati sekeras baja sekalipun, antara mata biru langit dan senyum tulus yang terkembang. Benar-benar bagaikan matahari cerah di atas kutub *maaf perumpamaannya jelek*

Hampir semua orang backstage sudah menyalami Naruto. Dan akhirnya, orang yang paling ditunggu telah sampai di sana. Naruto menoleh tepat saat pria bermata onyx itu tiba.

"Teme!" katanya sambil berlari ke arah Sasuke. Yang disebut belakangan tersenyum kecil, menerima pelukan hangat dari pacarnya.

"Konser yang bagus," puji Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum. Ia melepas pelukannya dari Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga harus menepati janjimu, ya!" kata Naruto ceria.

Sasuke mengernyit. Dobe kesayangannya itu memang manja. Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon, hingga jurus andalan pacarnya itu keluar.

"Hn,"

"Yay!" teriak Naruto dan mencium pipi kiri Sasuke. Sukses membuat pria berambut pantat ayam itu memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, ayo!" kata Naruto. Ia menarik lengan Sasuke, dan mengajaknya keluar dari tempat itu. "Kau tunggu di mobil, ya! Aku akan ganti baju,"

Sasuke menghela nafas, dan diartikan 'ya' oleh Naruto.

----------------------------- oOo -----------------------------

Mereka sedang duduk di atas rumput. Rumput hijau dengan pemandangan danau yang sangat damai. Ada beberapa pasangan yang sedang naik perahu di danau sana, tapi mereka memilih duduk-duduk saja.

Tangan kiri Sasuke menggenggam jari-jari Naruto erat. Tanpa sepatah katapun, mereka yakin akan diri pasangannya. Tidak perlu ucapan 'aku mencintaimu' pun, mereka mengerti, mereka saling memiliki.

Naruto menghela nafas bahagia. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke. "Aku jauh lebih memilihmu dibanding seribu mangkuk ramen," kata Naruto.

Sasuke mendelik. "Tentu saja," katanya.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Ia tersenyum manis lagi, membuat Matahari merasa iri. Dan ia mencondongkan kepalanya, mengeliminasi jarak di antara kulit tannya dan kulit pucat Sasuke.

----------------------------- oOo -----------------------------

FLASHBACK OFF

Sasuke duduk di pinggir kolam air mancur. Ia duduk untuk sekedar melepas penat dari semua pekerjaannya. Saat percikan air mancur telah menenangkannya, hatinya mencelos kembali. Dentingan piano terdengar dari pojok loby gedung itu.

Ia menoleh. Di pojok sana ada seorang wanita berambut pirang sedang memainkan piano. Nada-nada itu mengalun lembut. Dan bagi orang lain, menentramkan hati. Tapi bagi Sasuke, itu menusuknya, menusuk tepat ke jantungnya. Ia berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Toh ia memang seharusnya sudah angkat kaki dari sana, karena semua urusannya sudah beres.

----------------------------- oOo -----------------------------

Sasuke memasukkan anak kunci ke lubangnya, lalu memutar knop pintu. Ia menutup pintu itu, yang terkunci secara otomatis. Dilonggarkannya dasi yang membelit lehernya, lalu merebahkan diri di sofa beludru mahalnya. Ia menghela nafas berat. Beberapa masalah berat menimpanya belakangan ini. Dan terutama, masalah _kesendirian_.

Ia menoleh ke arah seberang ruangan, di mana berdiri tegak piano yang sering dimainkan orang itu.

Ya, orang itu. Orang berambut pirang itu. Orang bermata biru langit itu. Orang dengan senyum secerah sinar mentari. Orang yang membawa separuh jiwanya, karena seluruh hatinya telah lengkap menjadi milik orang itu.

Orang yang tanpa berkata apapun, tanpa sepatah katapun, telah meninggalkannya.

Dengan orang lain.

----------------------------- oOo -----------------------------

FLASHBACK

Sebuah dering mengalun. Membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya. Sambil mengumpat pada orang yang mengirim sms padanya pukul dua dini hari, ia berdiri dan mengambil handphonenya. Ia mengucek matanya, lalu menekan-nekan tombol handphonenya untuk membaca apa yang telah masuk ke sana.

Ia terbelalak. Lalu, ia membaca ulang isi sms itu, berharap mungkin sebelumnya ada ejaan yang salah ia baca. Tunggu! Ia membaca ulang semuanya. Tidak ada kata yang terlewat. Semua huruf-huruf itu terangkai membentuk 3 kalimat. Hanya 3 kalimat. Tapi ia tidak percaya.

Ia menekan tombol-tombol angka di handphonenya, lalu mendekatkan telepon itu ke telinganya.

Hening.

Tidak ada suara apa-apa.

Bahkan tidak suara nada sambung.

Tidak ada apa-apa hingga terdengar, "_Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Sil_…." "Sial!" umpat Sasuke. Ia menekan tombol recall, dan mendapati suara yang sama. Ia menekan tombol recall lagi, dan mendengar suara wanita yang sama. Ia menekan tombol recall untuk ketiga kalinya, dan saat wanita itu mulai bicara, ia berteriak.

Tangannya gemetar. Itu pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasa takut. Ia tidak mau. Tidak mau. Tapi kenapa?

Seharusnya Naruto kembali pagi ini. Mereka akan pergi ke gereja bersama untuk berdoa karena itu hari Minggu. Seharusnya, seharusnya. Naruto sendiri yang mengajaknya untuk pergi ke gunung Fuji, dan berharap mereka berdua bisa mengambil banyak foto di sana.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa?

Sasuke terhenyak. Ia kembali menatap ke arah handphonenya, dan membaca sms itu lagi.

from : Dobe

'Sasuke, maaf. Hubungan kita berakhir sampai di sini. Aku mencintai orang lain'

"Kenapa, Naruto?" katanya lemah. Tangannya gemetar, dan handphone itu terjatuh.

----------------------------- oOo -----------------------------

Semua tempat. Semua tempat yang mungkin didatangi Naruto sudah didatangi Sasuke. Tapi tidak ada. Tidak ada Naruto di sana. Ia sudah menelepon semua orang yang ia tahu mengenal Naruto. Tapi tidak ada. Naruto tidak ada di mana-mana. Tidak di tempat yang bisa ia jangkau sekarang.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman. Baru saja ia pergi ke rumah sakit milik nenek Naruto. Tapi neneknya pun tidak tahu sekarang Naruto ada di mana.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Kata-kata Tsunade, nenek Naruto, terngiang terus di telinganya. "_Maaf, Sasuke. Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa ada orang lain_," Sasuke menjambak rambutnya, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ayolah! Meskipun aku tidak pernah mengatakannya, ia pasti tahu 'kan? Dia pasti tahu, 'kan, kalau aku mencintainya?" katanya meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Di mana?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

"Kau di mana, Naruto?" teriaknya. Semua orang memandanginya heran. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Hujan telah membasahi hatinya. Hatinya yang kini tandus. Dan hujan pula, yang telah membasahi pipinya.

----------------------------- oOo -----------------------------

"Tidak ada. Terakhir kali dia kemari, beberapa hari lalu. Saat mengecek persiapan konsernya di Seoul," kata Iruka. Ia orang terakhir yang ada di pikiran Sasuke, yang mungkin tahu di mana Naruto. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah enam kali mendatangi orang ini. Dan mendapat jawaban yang sama.

"Sasuke, kau butuh istirahat," kata Kakashi.

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia melangkah pergi, tepat saat terdengar sebuah suara. Suara yang benar-benar ia kenal. Suara orang yang ia cari. Suara orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya.

Senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Saat ia berbalik untuk melihat ke sana, seharusnya, seharusnya Naruto sedang berdiri dan berkata pesan itu hanya tipuan.

Seharusnya.

Tapi . . .

Yang ada . . . Naruto, berdiri tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya digenggam erat oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang tidak dikenal Sasuke. Seseorang yang ia yakini adalah _orang lain_ itu. Dan Naruto? Senyumnya terkembang lebar, seolah tak ada beban di sana. Senyum yang sama cerahnya, sama seperti senyum-senyum lain yang dulu ditujukannya untuk Sasuke.

Tapi sekarang ….. senyum itu ia berikan pada orang lain. Sasuke hendak berteriak, tapi suaranya tidak keluar. Tenggorokannya tercekat saat dilihatnya orang lain itu mencium Naruto. Dan semua dunianya runtuh.

----------------------------- oOo -----------------------------

END OF FLASHBACK

Sasuke terdiam. Bibirnya tertutup rapat. Tapi badannya gemetar. Terlalu banyak. Terlalu banyak kenangannya bersama Naruto. Terlalu banyak. Dan indah.

Tidak bisa.

Ia tidak akan bisa melupakan Naruto jika semua barang-barang itu masih ada di sana. Ia lalu menelepon seseorang, dan kurang dalam satu jam, rumah itu sudah bersih. Bersih dari semua hal yang bisa mengingatkannya pada Naruto.

Dan itu berarti, rumah itu kosong. Tidak ada apapun yang ada di sana, selain Sasuke. Karena semua hal di rumah itu bisa mengingatkannya pada Naruto.

Rumah itu kosong. Sama seperti hatinya.

Dan di sanalah, dia, Uchiha Sasuke, menangis.

----------------------------- oOo -----------------------------

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda berjalan melintasi koridor rumah sakit. Di belokan terdekat, ia berhenti. Di sebelah kirinya ada sebuah pintu, dengan tulisan 'dr. Tsunade'. Ia mengetuk pintu itu, dan masuk meski tidak terdengar suara yang mengizinkan.

"Dokter Tsunade," ia memulai, tapi terhenti saat mengetahui sang dokter sedang menangis. "A..a..ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Wanita paruh baya di depannya menghapus air mata di pipinya, tapi percuma. Toh kristal itu tetap jatuh lagi. Ia menatap ke sudut atas ruangan, berusaha menahan agar bendungan itu tidak pecah sekarang. "Aku hanya sedang berduka. Cucuku satu-satunya sudah pergi,"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersentak. Namun ia bisa segera menguasai diri. Matanya memandang ke arah sudut bawah ruangan. "Saya turut berduka,"

Dr. Tsunade tersenyum. Ia memaksakan wajahnya untuk bertindak seakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, akan mengerti dengan sangat jelas, kesedihan yang ada di balik sana. Di dalam hatinya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Tuan Uchiha? Apa .. . . apa kita akan membiarkan ia terus ….. salah paham?"

Dr. Tsunade terhenyak. "Itu permintaan terakhir Naruto. Ia bilang lebih baik Sasuke membencinya karena mengira dia selingkuh daripada sedih karena tahu Naruto sudah …." Kata-kata Tsunade terhenti. Air matanya tidak menuruti perintah otaknya. Terus jatuh, dan jatuh. "Sakura, tolong biarkan aku sendiri dulu," katanya.

Gadis itu mengerti. Ia keluar dan menutup pintu perlahan. Saat akan melangkah, handphonenya berdering. Sebuah nada manis dari tuts-tuts piano yang dimainkan pianist handal. Pianist yang ia tahu, tidak akan bisa memainkan jemarinya lagi.

----------------------------- oOo -----------------------------

Di sebuah tanah luas, ada banyak sekali batu-batu berukuran sama. Namun, di setiap batu, terukir kata-kata berbeda. Dan di salah satu batu itu terpahat dengan jelas

'Beristirahat dengan damai

Uzumaki Naruto'

----------------------------- oOo -----------------------------

FIN

Author's note : _orang lain_ itu, em, sapa ya? Enaknya siapa? *ditendang* ciuman itu, yg sama orang lain itu Cuma cium di pipi kok! Hehe. Gak maulah Naru dicium ma orang laen selain sasu. Palagi itu Cuma pura2 khan? Hue hahahaha *dibom* yah, komen komen.

Hehe, saia bikin ini dari jam enem sore mpe jam delapan *mpe gk nonton siaran ulang naruto*. Tapi ga papa. Meski diselingi minum aer, makan jajan, goyang2 gak jelas karena ngedengerin lagu rock, tp at least, kelar juga. Yup! Gue ingatkan sekali lagi, klu berniat baca ni penpik lagi, silakan nyambil dengerin lagu 'Stand by U' punya TVXQ, ato di Indo kerennya DBSK, ato DongBangShinKi, ato klu nama jepunnya Tohoshinki. Yah, cari ja di Youtube. Dapet deh pideyonya. Plus, lagunya! Hahaha. Klu dapet yg versi drama mantab lho! Meski di sana ada adegan kissu eksplisit. Hehehe. Dari versi dramanyalah saiia dapet ide. Huahaha. Abis dapet ide langsung bikin. Tancap! Ngetik terus, padahal besok ada fisika, presentasi penurunan rumus menyelesaikan persamaan kuadrat dengan rumus kuadrat *baca aja ribet. Gue lupa ma judul presentasi gua* yah, plus, mesti latiyan buat menceritakan pengalaman *nilai psikmotorik bhs. Indo* mati sudah! Mana udah jam sembilan malem.

Habis, td ngetik di komputer. Trus, flashdisk dua2nya dipinjem temen. Yah, jadi harus ngburn CD buat mindahin file ni penpik ke lappie. Yah, komen, komen, komen, komen, komen, yang gak komen gue sumpahin keselek biji jagung! Jajajajajaja *ketawa gaya baru*

Hush! Ayo, gih, komen!


End file.
